wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Monik Greene
Monik Greene is a member of the Time Preservers in Wreck-It Ralph: Time Preservers Backstory Monik was born to Mark Greene and an unknown woman in the game Dig-It Dinos. When she was 10, her father got into the habit of forgetting his keys, causing one of the others to have to let him in. By the time she was 20, her mother had passed away, leaving her with her father. She also met Eugene "Jeb" Johnson by that time, and they became good friends. In her adult life, she and Jeb helped her father with his paleontology. [[Wreck-It Ralph: Time Preservers Episode 1.1|'Episode 1.1']] Monik, Jeb, and Mark got a call from one of Jeb's friends about a fossil out in Candy Cane Forest in Sugar Rush. They loaded the equipment into Mark's truck, and drove out there. While on the way, Jeb cracked jokes, one of which about a chihuahua and a blind person intrigued Monik. They also heard over the radio about a so-called "Monster of Candy Cane Forest", disgusting Mark. Soon, they arrived, and found the fossil. Mark identified it as Giganotosaurus Furiosa, causing Monik to claim it as her "favorite". When asked why, she replied "Cause no one messes with it. Like me." Soon, after loading up the fossil, they headed back towards the town, when they began to hear rustling in the bushes, making them nervous. Suddenly, they were attacked by the Monster, causing them to flee in terror. The creature caught up with Mark, but he forced them to flee and leave him. They managed to get back to the truck, and drove away as fast as they could. Once they had calmed down, Jeb took them to the town pub to get information about where they should go to report their encounter. The barman directed them to a man named Bill, who is part of the "Unexplained Creature Control Force". Once they arrived, Bill explained that their actual name is "Time Preservers", a group run by Vanellope who contain temporal gateways called "anomalies". When asked by Jeb why they were being told if it was such a secret, Bill explained that their policy is to let any witnesses join them, rather than tell a cover story. Bill then leads them to Time Preserver Central, a building on the Sugar Rush Castle grounds. They are then recruited for their expertise and Jeb's strength. When Ralph mentions the non-fatal capture policy, Monik asks why they can't "blast them to Mars". Bill gives a speech about the dangers of interfering with the timeline, impressing all present. After a discussion, Monik suggests returning to her house to use her father's database to identify the creature. They then drive there, where Jeb lets them in. They then try to figure out the password. They try favorite dinosaur (Brachiosaurus), and favorite mammal (Megantereon, leading to a brief discussion as to what it is). Jeb then gets an epiphany, and types in "Monik Johnson", as Mark had loved teasing Monik and Jeb about a possible romantic future between them. This earns a groan from Monik. They then muse about the extensive database, and how Mark was able to type it all up. Jeb then describes the creature, finding it as Inostrancevia. This leads to a discussion on the creature, and the threat level it poses. Ralph again reminds Calhoun on the non-fatal capture policy, as they go to get tranquilizer guns, and drive to the scene of the attack. They discuss predator hunting methods, which leads to a discussion about possible permanent solutions to the anomaly problem. Ralph explains the anomalies effectively, leading to everyone staring. Ralph defensively insists it's not that surprising. Vanellope brings up the "password" joke from earlier, to which Ralph counters with her slightly egocentric Pokemon Showdown username. Jeb then longingly asks when he will be familiar enough to be involved in the friendly banter, to which Ralph suggests three incursions, if Jeb can last that long. Jeb shows nervousness, to which Vanellope reassured him that they've never lost anyone. Calhoun unhelpfully points out that the previous creatures were nonaggressive. Vanellope chastises her, as they encounter a Coelurosauravus. Vanellope holds up a Citronal, asking if it will like it, and Jeb categorizes the creatures that don't like Citronals as "carnivores and weirdos". Everyone laughs, much to Jeb's pleasure, as he hadn't even been trying that time. Vanellope then lures it with the Citronal, while Ralph prevents Calhoun from trying to kill the Coelurosauravus. Calhoun tries to sound wounded, to which Alice reminds her that she also tried to shoot the nonaggressive creatures that came through before. Calhoun tries to dismiss her, to which she quickly details her work. Bill and Alice converse on Alice's skills. Alice reports on another attack, to which the team splits up. Ralph, Felix, and Monik stay in the forest to look for the anomaly, while the others go to the site. They find a Scutosaurus, and rendezvous with the others. A joke passes that the Scutosaurus might make an exception to its herbivory for Alice due to her pea-centered diet, much to her chagrin. They hear the Inostrancevia roar, spooking the Scutosaurus. They chase after it, finding the anomaly when it goes through. Jeb manages to describe the anomaly quite effectively. Vanellope, Jeb, and Calhoun go through the anomaly, Vanellope and Jeb to explore, and Calhoun for protection. They take the Coelurosauravus through as well. After a short while, they return through, and tell the rest of the team they found an abandoned camp in the past, and a skeleton. The Inostrancevia then attacks, and manages to disarm Calhoun. Ralph grapples with it, managing to get it to rear up. Monik then knocks it out with Calhoun's gun. Ralph then returns the Inostrancevia. They return to Time Preserver Central to cool down. They comment on the camp, before Felix notices that it's almost time for the arcade to open, so they return to their native games. Monik then suddenly finally understands Jeb's chihuahua joke, much to the team's amusement. Appearance Monik is a fairly average woman, standing at about 5'6", with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. She often wears a T-Shirt and jeans that may be covered in mud and dirt from working outdoors. Personality Monik is shown to be amiable, laughing at Jeb's jokes, although she also knows when to be serious. She can also think hard, spending most of the first episode trying to figure out the logistics of one of Jeb's jokes. However, she does not handle fright well, spending much of the first episode shocked into silence by the attack and her father's death. She also can be brutal, suggesting that the team could deal with the creatures by "blasting them to Mars." Despite this, she does not succumb completely to vengeance, as she tranquilized the Inostrancevia rather than kill it, despite that it killed her father. She also is known to pigeon-cuss. She also detests to be teased about a possible romantic future between her and Jeb, threatening her father, and groaning upon learning his password. Trivia Monik's role in the series is slightly similar to Nick Cutter's, being knowledgeable in paleontology, and using that knowledge to benefit the team.